Starfleet uniform (2370s)
]] In 2373, the standard Starfleet uniform was again modified, maintaining the same basic shape and division colors, but reversing the colors on the shoulders and turtleneck. The blue-grey shoulder area was now quilted with vertical stitches. The division colors were also displayed on each wrist as a colored hoop. A succession of other Starfleet uniforms based upon this modification were also phased into service during this time. By 2385, the uniform was once again modified. As Data's uniform was not liquefied when he ruptured the coolant tank on the , it appears these uniforms were created with non-organic fibers. ( ) Standard duty uniform File:Kira Nerys, Starfleet commander.jpg|Command red File:Geordi La Forge, 2379.jpg|Operations gold File:Julian Bashir, 2375.jpg|Sciences blue While the standard, two-tone duty uniform introduced in the late 2360s remained in service (at least) until 2373, it was phased out of regular use aboard Starfleet vessels and space stations beginning in 2373. Although the new duty uniform retained the same basic structure and style of the last standard duty uniform, the yoke/shoulder area usually displaying division colors was given a standard, blue-gray color and quilted. Cuffs were also added to the uniform, bearing a stripe of corresponding division color. The uniform shirt and undershirt were also modified. ( ; ; ) in the episode "Rapture" before being used for the remainder of DS9. The crew on and the crew aboard the continued to use the previous uniform style, but beginning with "Message in a Bottle", all Starfleet personnel from the Alpha Quadrant were seen wearing the gray and black uniform. It is interesting to note that Julian Bashir was captured by the Dominion shortly before the uniform change, thereby showing Bashir in the old uniform and Worf in the new uniform in the episode . Ronald D. Moore commented that "The grey & black were designed to give the ''Enterprise-E crew a more military look that would also have more texture and variations in usage and thus look better on the big screen." |While several prominent closures are visible on the ''First Contact-style uniform, several more "unseen" closures appear to exist in the uniform. Despite its generally sleek, jumpsuit-like appearance, the uniform seems to have the ability to split in two pieces becoming a separate jacket and trousers. This function was demonstrated in several episodes of and among them.|The uniform may have stayed in service as late as the year 2390, albeit evidence of this comes from an alternate timeline in .}} File:Jem'Hadar attack ship bridge 2.jpg|Kira with her jacket open File:Lisa Neeley.jpg|Neeley with her jacket and shirt open Captain's variants With this new wave of duty uniforms, so too came minor variants available to commanding officers. Similar to the so-called "captain's jacket" variant worn in the 2360s, a new vest or waistcoat was introduced aboard starships and space stations. Bearing the same gray, quilted yoke as the duty uniform (extended lower, below the combadge), this sleeveless, low-necked vest allowed the wearer a more casual appearance. ( ; ) ), the waistcoat was most prominently seen worn by Captain Sisko, who wore his on several occasions, including the episodes and . A similar vest was also worn by Section 31 operative Luther Sloan when posing as a Deputy Director in .|While Picard seemed to switch between the standard duty jacket and the vest, Sisko was seen wearing it beneath his uniform, sometimes causing his uniform to seem quite bulky. Minor differences in the construction of the uniform notwithstanding (Picard's featured round openings for the arms, while Sisko's were squared off), the vests appear identical.|The design of the waistcoat can be attributed to the one worn by Captain Kirk in .}} In addition to the vest, a more formal uniform was also available to commanding officers. Featuring only minor differences from the standard duty uniform, a variant uniform without cuffs and bearing a more formal collar was also in use as early as 2373. ( ) Uniform undershirt When compared to the previous design, the mock turtleneck shirt worn beneath the jumpsuit uniform was made of a heavier material, now displaying one of three division colors and opening in the front from a prominent closure. Beneath this, a blue-gray tee, or sleeveless tee, was worn, similar in style to the undershirt of the previous design. ( ; ) File:Starfleet uniform sleeveless undershirt, 2370s.jpg|Jadzia Dax without her jacket and shirt File:Starfleet uniform shirt and undershirt, 2370s.jpg|Worf without his jacket and Ezri without her jacket and shirt File:Starfleet uniform undershirt, 2370s.jpg|Benjamin Sisko in his undershirt Flag officer uniform First appearing in 2374, Starfleet issued a uniform for flag officers such as admirals reflecting the new duty uniform. Again retaining the same basic form as the previous style, the next generation of flag officer service uniform incorporated the adjusted color scheme and quilted yoke. The cuffs were wider than present on the standard uniform, displaying admiral's rank insignia. A belt was also introduced to the uniform, with either a plain gold rectangular buckle or an oval buckle displaying the Seal of the United Federation of Planets. ( ; ) ), Ross was seen wearing the previous style uniform indicating that Starfleet didn't introduce this version for at least a year after first adopting the First Contact-style duty uniform. The rectangular belt buckle appeared only in "Behind the Lines"; by the next episode, Ross was wearing the belt with the Federation Seal.}} Dress uniform Again coinciding with the alterations made to the duty uniform, two distinct variations on the Starfleet dress uniform were introduced. Type A The first, used around 2374, closely resembled the preceding style of dress uniform, a standard two-tone long jacket and black trousers. New to this version, which retained the previous coloration of black with one of the three division colors, was the quilted yoke, cuffs with a gold band, and a black belt displaying the seal of the United Federation of Planets. The gold trim along the collar was widened to three parallel gold bands, with the middle band retaining the broken style of the few previous dress uniform styles, while the outer bands were solid. ( ) Type B In 2375, the second dress uniform variant was introduced, this time a stark departure from previous styles. Throwing out the old color scheme and long jacket, the new style favored a white, short jacket with gold trim and a quilted gray center section, worn over black trousers which were also trimmed in gold. Division colors were less prominent than in the preceding style, appearing as piping around the collar and wide bands on the cuffs and side seams of the trousers. While this uniform was standard to all duty officers, captains and flag officers wore white in place of blue-gray in the center section. Flag officers had a wider cuff braid with a solid white line running through it upon which rank insignia was affixed. Members of the Starfleet band at the Riker-Troi wedding worn a solid gray uniform, which featured a longer, looser jacket than the standard uniform. The gold and division color trim on the standard jacket was replaced with white, and the collar, now distinguished by white trim where it meet the shoulders, sported a thick band of white running the center of it where rank was displayed. The division color strip on the pants was also white. ( ; ; ) File:Starfleet captain's dress uniform, 2379.jpg|The captain's version File:William Ross, flag officer dress uniform.jpg|The flag officer version File:Starfleet band dress uniform.jpg|The version worn by members of the Starfleet band Desert robes in sciences division desert robes]] For harsh or desert conditions, specialized robes were worn to protect against sunlight and provide comfort in hot and humid conditions. Consisting of off-white-colored robes and hoods, pants and short-sleeve shirts, trimmed with division colors, this particular uniform served when the standard duty uniform may have proved uncomfortable or inappropriate for some environments. Specialized boots were also part of the desert uniform, also off-white, with treads better suited to mountainous or more rugged terrain. ( ) crew during their climbing excursion in . These boots were made by Reebok, and were sold off on the It's A Wrap! sale and auction on eBay. }} Combat uniform Retaining the same general appearance as its predecessor, the uniform used by Starfleet personnel in combat situations was a black combat jacket with a division color stripe running across the chest. The division color mock turtleneck was worn beneath the rubber-like body armor. ( ) }} Utility uniform technician in the utility jumpsuit]] As with the previous generations of Starfleet uniforms, a plain, operations mustard-colored jumpsuit used by technicians and utility workers was available as late as 2379. ( ) dressing the newfound android B-4 in such a uniform. Data's other twin "brother" Lore also wore a mustard-colored utility jumpsuit in The Next Generation episode .}} Cadet uniform Some time around 2372, a corresponding alteration was made to the uniform worn at Starfleet Academy and by Starfleet cadets serving aboard starships. While essentially the same design as the preceding style – gray jumpsuit with division colored shoulders – quilting was again added to the yoke as were cuffs bearing division colors. Instead of being a one-piece uniform, however, it was split, now sporting a gray mock turtleneck beneath. As with the earlier style, the uniform was gray (rather than black worn by officers) and featured pockets running down the trousers. ( ) Section 31 uniform In use since the mid-22nd century, the distinct, black uniforms worn by operatives involved with Starfleet's secret organization Section 31 remained basically unchanged in the 2370s. Made from a black, leather-like material, the Section 31 uniform consisted of a long, black coat worn over a black mock turtleneck tunic and black trousers. ( ) Given Section 31's autonomy, secrecy and organization, it probably has no standard duty uniform; at least none that Starfleet can critique. Other uniform features Depending on their various circumstances and traditions, some Starfleet officers were allowed to augment their uniforms with the addition of cultural items. Klingon Starfleet officer Worf wore a baldric displaying various family emblems throughout his tenure in Starfleet. ( ) Bajoran Colonel Kira Nerys was allowed to retain her culture's traditional earring when given a field commission of commander. ( ) Ferengi cadet, and later officer, Nog wore a headdress traditional among his people. The headdress matched the color and texture of the shoulder material on his uniform. ( ) Medical doctors and other scientists also adorned their Starfleet uniforms differently than other officers, wearing lab coats over their standard uniforms. ( ) Rank insignia Appendices Appearances * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Season 6 (all episodes) ** Season 7 (all episodes) * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * Films ** ** ** * (in a dream) Background information The Starfleet uniforms introduced in the 2370s were designed by TNG, DS9, and VOY veteran costume designer Robert Blackman, based upon William Ware Theiss's designs from The Original Series. In an audio commentary for , Jonathan Frakes revealed that he hated wearing this style of Starfleet uniform for the TNG Star Trek films. Apocrypha Though these uniforms were not seen in canon until 2373, the final issue of the IDW Comics miniseries Star Trek: Spock: Reflections shows Picard wearing this uniform in 2372, after Spock has taken Kirk's body from Veridian III and re-interred it at the Kirk family farm in Iowa. External links * * * de:Sternenflottenuniform (2373) ja:宇宙艦隊の制服（2373年） Starfleet uniform 10